


I want it that way

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: BLM Commissions <3 [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, College AU, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Big Dick, M/M, Richie makes a lot of jokes about it, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, bc of course he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie and Richie had been dancing around each other for years but Eddie has two reasons for not taking the final step. First is that he’s not sure how serious Richie is. The second? His massive cock that seems to scare off potential partners.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: BLM Commissions <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810261
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220





	I want it that way

“Eddie Spaghetti! I do declare, you grow a little prettier every time I see you, like a gin blossom in the night.” 

Eddie turned to see Richie, wearing his loudest Hawaiian shirt and a grin. The other man was still halfway across the room but his voice carried. Or maybe Eddie was just tuned into it. 

“Do you even know what a gin blossom is?” Eddie asked, leaning against the wall as Richie moved to close the distance between them. 

“Maybe I do and maybe I don’t.” Richie said as he finally reached Eddie. “But I have a feeling you’ll tell me either way.” 

“It’s not a flower.” Eddie said. “It’s a flush from drinking.”

Richie hummed, putting a hand on the wall behind Eddie and leaning in. Eddie was trapped between Richie and the wall but he didn’t mind. Richie ducked his head and whispered in Eddie’s ear, “Love it when you tell me I’m wrong baby. So sexy.” 

Eddie tried to roll his eyes but he knew he was blushing. “You’re too much Richie.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Richie moved back just enough to meet Eddie’s eyes. “Au contraire, I think I’m exactly enough.” 

Eddie shook his head. “You have the biggest ego of anyone I know.” He wasn’t actually trying to insult Richie but he knew the man wouldn’t take it as one. 

Sure enough, Richie’s lips curled into a smile as he said, “That’s not the only big thing I have.” 

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“I’m more than happy to prove it to you Eds, name the time and place. Hell, I’d prove it to you right here if it wouldn’t scandalize the locals.” 

Eddie didn’t reply. He was used to Richie’s particular form of flirting. How Richie would say things like that, offer to whisk Eddie away at a moment’s notice. It had been like that for years and Eddie knew better than to take it seriously. 

Around them the party raged on but for Eddie it was only him and Richie. That was how it had been since freshman year. If Richie was in the room he couldn’t pay attention to anyone else. And Richie seemed to feel the same. The two were drawn to each other, locked in a careful dance of flirting and teasing but never taking the next step. Eddie couldn’t. 

“At least come dance with me,” Richie said, holding his hand out. 

Eddie was about to agree when someone bumped Richie and made him stumble forward and spilling Eddie’s drink over both of them. The person mumbled a drunken apology before disappearing into the crowd. 

“Shit!” Eddie looked down at the dripping mess. “I love this sweater! Fuck!” There was no way he could get back to his dorm in time to clean it. The stain would have set. 

“Come on,” Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, pulling him through the party with ease. Eddie didn’t even have time to think about the casual touch, he was too pissed about his sweater.

“That asshole didn’t even see us.” He grumbled as they went into the bathroom. 

Richie closed the door and whirled to Eddie. “Take it off.” 

“What?” Eddie couldn’t stop the squeak that came with his word. 

Richie grinned at him, looking far too pleased. “The sweater. I was going to clean it.” He made a grabbing motion with his hand but Eddie hesitated. 

“Do you even know how?”

“Come on Eds, have a little faith in me.” 

Maybe Eddie was an idiot but he compiled, pulling off his sweater and handing it to Richie. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, knowing he’d get too hot if he did. To Richie’s credit he actually took the sweater, his eyes lingering on Eddie’s chest for only a second before dabbing it with a wet paper towel. Once he was done he turned to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a tide pen, rubbing it over the already darkening stain. 

“How did you know that would be there?” Eddie asked as Richie worked.

“Mike is in this frat. He’s dating Stan. Therefore, cleaning products are all over.” Richie said, holding up the sweater and inspecting it. “I think it’ll survive Eds, it’s a fighter. Though now it’s wet. You wanna go out there shirtless?”

Eddie crossed his arms and fixed Richie with a look. 

“Okay so we wait.” Richie said, hanging the sweater on the shower curtain rod.

“Didn’t some get on your shirt?” Eddie asked. 

“You trying to get my shirtless? Baby you only had to ask.” Richie said, pulling off his own shirt. Eddie didn’t have as much self control as Richie. His eyes lingered on the lanky body, on the v of his hips and where it met his jeans.

When he dragged his eyes back up he saw that Richie was watching him with just as much hunger. 

He swallowed, trying to avoid Richie’s eyes. “Your shirt.” He said, taking it from Richie’s hand and getting it wet. He could feel Richie’s eyes on him as he worked. 

“You know.” Richie said from behind him. “I never knew you had freckles on your shoulders.” Fingertips dance across Eddie’s shoulders, Eddie had to bite back a gasp as they curved along his shoulder blade. The next sentence was much closer, Richie’s breath hitting his ear. “Do you have any others?” Richie’s hand paused on Eddie’s lower back, warm against his cool skin.

“Maybe.” He turned to face Richie. Richie was even closer than he had been in the kitchen, crowding Eddie against the sink. 

Richie licked his bottom lip, looking like he’d won the lottery. “Yea? Where? Are they-” His hand trailed down, resting on Eddie’s hip. “Still hidden?”

“Richie-” Eddie wished he didn’t sound quite so breathless but he couldn’t help it. That was how Richie made him feel. Like he’d just finished a race, his heart panting and gasping for air. 

“What Eds?” Richie moved in, his face only inches from Eddie’s. “Where are those freckles?” 

As Eddie was about to answer the door knob rattled and both of them jumped back, surprised. “Occupied!” Richie shouted, annoyed. Eddie took the chance to move away, grabbing his damp sweater. 

“What are you doing?” Richie asked as Eddie pulled it on. 

“I need to leave. Sorry Richie.” Eddie said as he slipped past. He knew that he owed Richie an explanation, something, but he couldn’t stay in that room another minute. “I’ll see you in chem.” He said, unlocking the door and going back into the hall. He didn’t let himself look back, too focused on getting to the front door. It was much harder to slice through the crowd without Richie, Eddie didn’t have the same sense as him. 

Once he was outside Eddie took a deep breath, letting himself relive what had nearly happened. It wasn’t the first time they’d done that. Somehow, Richie and Eddie always ended up like that, in situations that made Eddie ache. 

He’d wanted it. He’d wanted Richie since freshman year, when their eyes had met across the cafeteria and Richie had given him that damn goofy grin. He’d come over, plunked his lunch across from Eddie and started telling him about how he thought one of the cafeteria workers was a werewolf. They’d been friends ever since. 

Over the years he’d gotten to know Richie well, had learned about how big of a dork the guy was, how funny and sweet and, yes, annoying. And Eddie liked it, he liked all of it. There was only one part that Eddie didn’t like and it was that that kept him from taking the final step. 

Richie’s reputation. He didn’t have relationships. He slept with people but never dated anyone. He was the campus flirt, even if Eddie was the only one he’d flirted with consistently over the years. Eddie was sure that was only because he hadn’t given in yet. Once he did Eddie didn’t know if Richie would want more or if he’d leave, onto his next conquest. That alone would have been enough to convince Eddie not to take the final step, to give into the chemistry they’d had for years. He couldn’t have handled having and then losing Richie. 

But there was a second reason. One that Eddie knew most people would think was hilarious but had caused him more than a few issues. Eddie Kaspbrak was hung. Embarrassingly so. It wasn't what people expected, he had a small frame so people assumed his cock would match but it was the opposite. It was like all the leafy greens he’d ever eaten had migrated straight there, ignoring his overall height and focusing on his dick. 

And Eddie wanted nothing more than to rail someone with his massive dick. He wanted to rail Richie specifically. 

He thought about it a lot. How Richie would look on his cock, how he’d slip down slowly, taking him inch by inch until he was fully seated. It was a frequent fantasy of his, how Richie’s mouth would fall open and how he’d look bouncing on Eddie’s lap. He dreamt about seeing that big mouth stretched around him, trying to take all of him. 

But he knew how it went. Eddie had been with guys before, guys who said they’d love to sit on his cock, to feel him mix up their insides, but they changed their tune when they actually saw him. Every damn time. They’d glance down, Eddie would see their eyes widen and then they would ask if maybe Eddie wanted to bottom instead. And every time he’d agree. Because he still liked sex but damnit, he wanted to be inside someone. He wanted to be inside  _ Richie _ . He’d thought about it more times than he wanted to admit, even though Richie would probably have the same reaction. 

Those two things combined kept Eddie away, kept him from taking that final step, no matter how much he wanted it. He cut things off. He kept it light and flirty, nothing more. 

Eddie went home that night and thought about Richie without his shirt on. He touched himself as he thought about how Richie would look under him, the noises he’d make. His own hand wasn’t what he wanted but it was all he had. 

Two days later Eddie was falling into his seat next to Richie in chemistry. Thankfully, Richie didn’t seem upset about the other night. He launched straight into a story about dragging Stan to a record store and how the employee had hit on Stan and ignored Richie and how Stan had given him shit about it for the rest of the day. Eddie laughed at the right parts, enjoying the (likely inaccurate) Transylvanian accent that Richie gave the clerk. 

Then class started and Richie fell somewhat silent. He still kept whispering things to Eddie or writing him notes in the margin of his notebook. Every time Eddie tried to ignore it and every time he ended up giving in, playing tic tac toe or hiding a laugh at Richie’s terrible drawings. 

“Remember, your lab reports are due tomorrow!” The professor called out as class ended. “I want them in my email by 8pm! No later or I’ll dock points!”

Eddie groaned. He’d forgotten about the report. His most recent track meet had pushed all homework out of his brain. 

“Sounds like someone has a lab report to write.” Richie said, shoving his notebook in his bag. “You want help?”

“Really?” Eddie looked at him hopefully. Richie was much better at science than him. Eddie was a business major but he needed this class to graduate. Richie was taking it for fun. 

“Of course. Wanna meet in your room?”

Eddie hesitated then shook his head. “How about the library?”

If Richie was disappointed he didn’t say anything. “You’ve got it spaghetti. After dinner?”

“Thank you.” Eddie said, putting his own things away. “Seriously. I’ll buy you pizza or something.”

“A dinner date with my main man? How could I turn that down?”

Eddie ducked his head. Richie always said shit like that. He couldn’t read into it.

“See you tonight.” 

Eddie got to the library first, picking a table in the back and away from everyone else. Richie had no concept of volume control and didn’t want people glaring at them all night. 

Richie showed up a few minutes later, tossing his bag on the table and pulling his chair next to Eddie’s. “Come on baby, we’ve got chemistry to create.”

“Shut up.” Eddie said, opening his notes. Richie helped him walk through the first few steps but within thirty minutes Eddie was groaning. 

“None of this makes sense to me.” He said dramatically, his head falling to the table. They’d done the experiment together but Richie had done most of it, explaining to Eddie what he was doing. Eddie had washed the beakers. “I need a break.” He stood and Richie followed, walking through the empty stacks, trying to clear his head. 

“It’s all about reactions.” Richie explained as they walked. “When you mix the right two elements, you get an explosion.” He raised his hands, making a ‘boom’ motion. “Explosions are hard to ignore, you know. Sometimes they take a while but they always happen. It’s inevitable. Science doesn’t lie Eds.” 

He glanced over at Richie. Richie was already looking at him. 

“Are you still talking about the experiment?”

Richie shrugged. “Are you?” They both stopped and Richie took a step closer. They were alone, back in some part of the library no one used. Eddie knew he should pull back, insist on finishing his paper, but he couldn’t move. 

“What happened Friday?” Richie asked quietly, his eyes falling to the ground. “I thought we were having fun. Or, I was at least.”

“I was too.” Eddie admitted. 

“Then why the disappearing act? Why do you always disappear Eds?” Something in Richie’s voice sounded so hurt that Eddie knew he couldn’t lie. Not this time. 

Eddie bit his lip, trying to figure out how to say it. Finally he asked, “What is this for you?” Richie frowned and he continued. “Am I another one night stand? Because I don’t want that Richie. That’s fine if that’s what you want but- I can’t. I know your reputation Richie and I’m fine with it, I am, but I don’t want to be another notch in your bedpost.” 

“Eds,” Richie stepped closer and cupped his cheek, looking him squarely in the eye. “Hell no. You’re not a one night stand. You’re a many night stand. An all the night stands. I’ve wanted you since freshman year. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Eddie’s eyes searched Richie’s face, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. “Really?” 

Richie nodded. “Really really. Shit Eds, all those other people were great but you’re- you’re Eddie Kaspbrak. None of them could ever hold a candle to you.” 

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Richie teased, a small smile growing on his face. “So can I kiss you?” Eddie nodded and then Richie’s lips were on him. The kiss started sweet, a gentle press of lips, but there had been too many years and too few encounters for it to stay sweet. Soon Richie’s tongue was pressing against the seal of his lips, silently asking to deepen the kiss. Eddie parted them, gasping as Richie’s tongue swirled against his. Richie moved closer and Eddie’s brought his hands to Richie’s hair, winding in them like he’d dreamed of so many times. Now it was Richie who groaned, his own hands finding Eddie’s hips and squeezing them. 

Eddie moved, pressing Richie against the stacks as they kissed. As much as he wanted to grind against him, to slip a leg between Richie’s thighs, he made sure to keep his hips away, not wanting Richie to notice his growing erection. It was nearly impossible. Eddie wanted to rut against him, to get some sort of friction. Richie seemed to feel the same. He pulled Eddie closer, his hips thrusting up to meet Eddie’s. 

Eddie knew the second that Richie felt him. He stilled and broke the kiss. “What the-” Richie’s gaze fell to the tent in Eddie’s pants. 

“Fuck.” Eddie practically leapt back, his hands covering his crotch. 

“Eddie, what the actual fuck? Are you packing heat in there?” 

Eddie swallowed, wishing he was anywhere else. “I’m - big.” 

“A-fucking-pparently. You’ve got half of the queen’s jewels stored in there.” Richie said, still staring at his crotch. Eddie flushed. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

“It’s not- we don’t have to- it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Even if Eddie wanted it to. 

Richie shook his head, tearing his eyes away and looking Eddie in the face. “Oh I want that in me. I can’t believe you’ve been fucking hiding that. Where have you been hiding it? I’ve seen you wear short shorts, I can’t believe it doesn’t fall out.” 

Eddie could feel Richie started to ramble so he interrupted, needing to confirm what Richie had said. “You’d want that? Me inside you?” 

“Fuck yes. It's hard just thinking about it.” Richie moved back in, his hand grazing Eddie’s erection. It made him moan, low and quiet. “Let me blow you.” Richie whispered. “Please.” 

Eddie’s eyes shot up and he looked around, suddenly sure that someone would walk by any second. “Here? In the library?” 

“Eds,” Richie’s mouth dropped to his neck, pressing kisses along his skin. “I would blow you in a car. I would blow you in a bar. If you let me, I would blow you near or far.” 

“Don’t do your doctor Seuss bit when we’re talking about my dick.” Eddie hissed. 

Richie chuckled as he palmed Eddie again. Eddie's eyes fluttered shut and he swallowed back another moan. Having Richie’s hand on him, finally, it was almost too much.

Richie moved back and Eddie knew he was about to drop to his knees. “Wait,” Eddie said, putting his hands on Richie’s shoulders. 

Richie stopped instantly. “Did you change your mind? Because that’s okay.” 

“No I- I don’t want our first time to be here. I want to be alone with you. I want to be able to concentrate.” He knew if they did anything here he’d be looking around, ready to pull away at the slightest noise. He kissed Richie again. “But maybe another time?” The thought of getting caught was thrilling, just not this time.

“Then let's blow this popsicle stand so I can blow your popsicle.” Richie said, nodding eagerly.

Eddie laughed as Richie took his hand, leading him back to their things. Richie haphazardly threw everything in his backpack, urging Eddie to do the same. 

“Eds, we’re burning daylight here. Come on, I want to see that thing in natural lighting.”

“It’s already dark out.” Eddie replied, putting his pencils back in their case. 

“Even better. We’ll turn off the lights and I’ll use echolocation.” Richie moved behind him, running his hands up and down Eddie’s back. 

“That’s not making me go any faster.” Eddie replied, swallowing a squeak when Richie reached down and cupped his ass.

“Maybe this isn’t for you Eds. Maybe it’s for me. I’ve waited almost four years to touch you, you know.” 

Eddie finished putting his things away and turned to face Richie. “You think I haven’t been waiting too? Jesus Richie that time you decided to wear skinny jeans for a whole semester.”

Richie grinned. “Did you like that?”

“Yes.” Eddie shook his head at the memory. “God, I stared at your ass for weeks.” 

“There’s not much to stare at.” 

Eddie snaked a hand around, grabbing Richie’s butt. He yelped and now Eddie grinned. “There’s enough, believe me.”

“You’ve been the main featuring of my spank bank since freshman year.” Richie admitted.

“You too.” Eddie leaned in, kissing him again. He meant it to be quick but then Richie was crowding him against the table, pushing Eddie until he was sitting on it and his legs were wrapped around Richie. It was so easy, to give into Richie, to arch against him and enjoy the noises he made. But Eddie wanted to be the only one to hear them, he wanted to give in fully and not worry about other people. 

“We need to go.” Eddie repeated, gently pushing Richie back. “Come on, my dorm is close.”

“Best idea I’ve heard all night.” Richie said, kissing him once more before moving back. 

The two of them slowly made their way to Eddie’s dorm, pausing to make out a few times. Now that the floodgates had finally broken neither could hold back. Eddie was more than okay with that. He’d wanted Richie for so long and every kiss was a reminder that Richie wanted him just as badly. 

Finally they were in Eddie’s room. He flicked the lights on and was suddenly nervous again. He’d gotten to this part so many times before, men saying that they liked a big cock until they saw him. He was steeling himself for the disappointment of Richie changing his mind. 

“Clothes off.” Richie said, unaware of Eddie’s internal monologue. He stepped in, hands on Eddie’s shirt. “Is this okay?”

Eddie nodded. He wanted to see all of Richie too. “Please.” Richie ran his hands up Eddie’s torso, taking the shirt with him until he finally pulled it off. Then Richie stared for a minute, running his hands over Eddie’s skin.

“I wanted to do this in the bathroom.” He said, kissing Eddie’s collarbone. “I wanted to taste you so badly.”

“Richie,” Eddie keened into him. Richie continued to kiss him, moving down Eddie’s chest until he was on his knees, kissing Eddie’s belly button. 

“And this-” Richie said, mouthing at Eddie’s crotch. “I’ve wanted this for years.”

Eddie felt himself growing hard again from Richie’s warm breath. He wanted to warn him, to explain to Richie, but the other man was already slipping a hand into his pants, running it over Eddie’s length. It was slow, teasing. Richie’s finger swiped over Eddie’s slit, coaxing him into full hardness.

Eddie’s eyes closed and his hips bucked forward. “Richie, please. Shit.” 

“Keep saying my name.” Richie told him, pulling Eddie’s pants and boxers off. His cock sprang free, nearly hitting Richie in the face. 

“Oh shit Eds.” Richie said, gaping at him. “You’re huge.”

Eddie flushed. He knew that face. “Richie I-”

Richie’s hand slid over his length again, caressing it. “I could tell you were big in the library but-”

“I wasn’t fully hard then.” Eddie gritted out, trying to concentrate while Richie touched him. It was nearly impossible. Even dry, Richie’s hands felt amazing on him. 

“I’m going to start calling you tripod.” Richie said, leaning in to flick his tongue over the head of his cock.

“Richie you don’t have to.” Eddie said. “We can just jerk each other off or-”

“No fucking way.” Richie muttered, licking a stripe up Eddie’s erection. “You’re fucking me with this. After I blow you. I’ll need lots of prep so you’ll need to give me some time but,” Richie formed a circle with his fingers, running them along Eddie’s length. “This is going in me. Tonight. Okay?”

Eddie nodded, trying not to think too much about what Richie was saying. If he did, he’d come embarrassingly soon. “Shit, yea. Okay.” 

“Good,” Richie muttered, licking another stripe over Eddie. “Now, to figure out how to fit all this in my mouth.”

“Richie you don’t-”

“Stop saying that Eds. If I die choking on your dick it’s my own fault. And I want that on my tombstone.” Richie replied, finally taking Eddie in his mouth. He sank down, a hand covering what his mouth couldn’t. Eddie moaned, gripping his desk. Richie started to bob slowly, his tongue sliding along the underside of Eddie’s erection. 

“Richie, that feels so good.” Eddie said, trying to focus enough to encourage him. “I love how you look, swallowing my cock.”

That drew a moan from Richie. His eyes flicked up to Eddie as he sank deeper, clearly eager to please. “Yes, god like that.” Eddie said. He could feel Richie trying to swallow around him. “You’re doing so well.” He said, rubbing a thumb over Richie’s cheek. 

Richie bobbed down, trying to take more of Eddie. Eddie gasped as he hit the back of Richie’s throat but a second later Richie was pulling off and coughing. 

“Shit, are you okay?” He asked, alarmed. “We can stop.”

Richie shook his head. “Stop trying to talk me out of this.” Richie took one of Eddie’s hands and put it in his hair. “I just need some harsher encouragement.”

Eddie tugged experimentally and Richie groaned, his eyes rolling back. Eddie wanted to ask if Richie was sure but his mouth was already on Eddie again. Now he didn’t waste any time, sinking down as low as he could before bobbing his head. Eddie’s grip tightened and he groaned. Richie had taken most of him, his fingers only covered the root of Eddie’s erection.

Richie started to bob again and Eddie watched, noticing how Richie’s mouth was stretched around him. He reached down to run a finger over Richie’s lips and Richie groaned, the sound reverberating around him. 

Then Richie reached up when Eddie’s hand was tangled in his hair. For a second Eddie thought he was holding too tight but then Richie pushed his hand in. “Do you want me to move?” Eddie asked. 

Richie nodded eagerly. Slowly, Eddie thrust his hips forward, watching as he disappeared into Richie’s eager mouth. 

“God Richie. You look so good like this. Stretched out around me.” Richie moaned, drool escaping his mouth. Eddie started to move a little faster. “Finally found a use for that big mouth.” 

Richie’s other hand came up to play with his balls and Eddie felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. 

“Richie, I’m close. God seeing you like this, on your knees, swallowing my dick-'' He shuddered as Richie sank down even further, choking again before pulling back slightly. Eddie felt his orgasm approaching and tried to pull back but Richie followed, refusing to let up as Eddie came. He felt Richie swallow, working him through his orgasm. 

Eddie collapsed against the desk as Richie finally leaned back, grinning at him. “Shit Eds.” His voice was hoarse and he looked utterly fucked. Eddie dropped to his knees to kiss him. He landed on top of Richie, tasting himself as they kissed. 

“That was so hot.” Eddie said, reaching his hand down to rub Richie through his pants. His hips jutted up as he swore. Eddie took the opportunity to pull Richie’s shirt off, tossing it aside and running his hands over Richie’s pale torso. 

“Just wait Eds, give me a few more chances and I’ll get all of you in my mouth. It’s my new hashtag life goal.” 

Eddie practically growled at that, attacking Richie again. He slipped his hand under Richie’s waistband only to notice that Richie shook his head. 

“You don’t want me to return the favor?” He asked. 

Richie shook his head. “I want to cum on that dick Eds. I thought I was clear.” 

“Richie it’ll be awhile. You sucked the life out of me.”

Richie grinned, kissing him again. “Use all that time to prep me. I know what I’m up against, I’ll need it.”

The thought of fingering Richie made Eddie’s spent cock give a half hearted jump. “On the bed.” He ordered. 

Richie scrambled to listen, falling gracelessly onto Eddie’s comforter. He watched as Eddie grabbed a condom and lube. As Eddie crawled on the bed he started to unbutton his pants and Eddie slapped his hand away. 

“I get to do this.” Eddie told him, running a hand over Richie’s chest and down to his belly button. “I’ve been waiting years for it.” 

“You’re the boss.” Richie said, falling back. Eddie filed away how much he liked that to examine later, instead focusing on how Richie looked on his bed. 

He palmed Richie through his pants, enjoying how Richie keened into the touch. “Tease.” Richie gasped as Eddie’s palm pressed down, running it over Richie’s length. 

“I thought you liked that.” Eddie replied as his other hand undid the button, pulling open Richie’s fly and grabbing Richie’s erection. 

“I told you I don’t want to cum.” Richie said as Eddie started to slowly stroke him.

Eddie grinned, releasing Richie to pull his pants and underwear off, adding them to the growing pile of clothes. “So don’t.” Eddie told him, grabbing the lube and pouring some on both of his hands. He started to stroke Richie again, watching how he arched off the bed and into Eddie’s hand. 

“You’re a cruel man Kaspbrak.”

“You’re the one who’s insisting on waiting to cum.”

Richie glanced back down at Eddie’s crotch. “Can you blame me? I saw the promised land. I won’t be happy with anything less.” 

“Flatterer.” Eddie stroked Richie for another minute then took pity on him, letting Richie go and pushing his legs up so his hole was exposed. “Can you hold your legs?” Eddie asked. Immediately Richie wrapped his arms around his legs, giving Eddie a perfect view. He trailed a hand down Richie’s thigh and to his ass, grabbing his cheek before circling his hole. 

“Shit, fuck Eds.” Richie muttered, trying to thrust back to push Eddie’s finger in. He chuckled, continuing to circle the tight muscle.

“You get off on being cruel don’t you? Just tell me so I know what I’m in for.” 

“Maybe.” Eddie teased as he pushed his finger in, watching how it disappeared into Richie. 

“Fuckkkk.” Richie gasped. Eddie pumped his finger in and out slowly, letting Richie adjust. 

“Eds more, come on.” Richie urged after a few minutes, pressing back onto Eddie.

Eddie ran his other hand along Richie’s leg. “You told me to go slow.” He reminded Richie. Admittedly, he didn’t want to go slow either, feeling Richie like this made him want to fuck him, to have his dick disappear into Richie instead of only his finger. 

“I changed my mind. Just fuck me now.”

Instead of replying Eddie crooked his finger, enjoying Richie’s reaction, how he clenched around Eddie. 

“ _ Eds _ .”

Eddie took pity on him and added another finger, beginning to scissor him open. Richie moaned, his head falling back. 

Eddie continued until Richie was begging again, telling Eddie he was ready. Only then did Eddie add a third finger, pressing one against Richie’s prostate and making him cry out. 

“If I come like this-” Richie said. 

Eddie grabbed Richie’s leaking erection, pumping him slowly. “If you come like this I’m still going to fuck you.”

“ _ Shit _ .” 

As much as he enjoyed this Eddie was ready too. He was hard, his erection pressed against the bed. It gave him some friction but not nearly enough. 

“Come on Eds, I’m ready. Impale me with that staff.”

“Not sexy.” Eddie said, as he bent down to kiss Richie again. “How do you want to do this?”

“Let me ride you.”

Eddie kissed him once more then pulled back. He and Richie switched positions and he moved to grab the lube and condom before Richie slapped his hand away. 

“No way, this is my job.” Richie said, stroking Eddie into full hardness. Eddie had a hard time not bucking up, especially as Richie swiped his thumb over his slit.

“Richie, come on.” 

“Don’t like it when the hand is on the other dick huh?” Richie said, ripping open a condom and rolling it on Eddie. He added lube then looked at Eddie’s cock again. “Maybe more.” He said, squirting more on.

“If you’re worried-” Eddie started but before he could finish Richie had crawled on his hips, lining Eddie up with his hole.

“This is my Everest Eds. And I will reach the climax.”

Eddie didn’t respond because Richie began lowering himself. It took all of Eddie’s self control not to move as Richie sunk down, his mouth hanging open. It was exactly how Eddie had dreamed it, down to the way Richie moaned. He fisted the bedspread, reminding himself not to come yet. 

“Fuck,” Richie said, reaching down for Eddie’s dick. “How am I only half way? Eds this dick belongs in a museum, on display.”

“Richie, come on.” He felt so good, so tight and hot. Eddie wanted to fuck him properly. 

Taking a deep breath Richie finally sank down the rest of the way. “Shit Eds, I can feel all of you.” Richie said, his hands on Eddie’s chest as he bounced slightly. 

“I swear to god-” Eddie started.

“I know, I know.” Richie grinned at him. “Come on Eds, show me you aren’t just a huge dick.”

Eddie didn’t reply, instead grabbing Richie’s hips and thrusting up. Both moaned and Eddie’s thumbs dug into Richie’s hips. 

“Fuck Eds, yes, shit.” Richie said, pressing down as Eddie thrust, driving himself deeper inside. “Shit that feels good.”

“You feel amazing.” Eddie said, watching Richie’s expression as he fucked him. He could feel Richie’s legs trembling around his hips, how he was barely holding on. “So tight.” 

“I want more.” Richie said after a few minutes, bearing down on him. “Come on Eds, give it to me.”

Eddie was more than happy to oblige. He flipped them, moving so he was standing at the edge of the bed as he grabbed Richie’s hips again. Richie’s legs wrapped around him as Eddie pistoned his hips. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Richie threw his head back, letting Eddie drive into him. “Yes!”

Eddie looked down, staring at where they were connected and then at Richie’s leaking cock. He grabbed it, stroking Richie as he thrust. 

“Eds, Eds, yes!” Richie kept talking, mostly incoherent rambling. Eddie was sure he was close. He thumbed Richie’s slit and watched as Richie’s whole body tensed and then he came, splattering all over Eddie’s hand and his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Richie swore again as Eddie worked him through his orgasm, stroking him until Richie was trembling. He let go and started to pull out but Richie’s legs tightened around him and he shook his head. 

“I still want you to come in me.” Richie said, locking their eyes. “Come on Eds, I want to still feel you tomorrow.” 

“Shit,” Eddie growled, nodding. “Turn around.” He stepped back as Richie flipped over onto all fours, his ass in the air. Eddie didn’t waste any time entering Richie, grabbing Richie’s hips again. His thrusts were more erratic now. Richie was encouraging him, telling him how amazing it felt but Eddie barely heard him, too focused on chasing his orgasm. 

He buried himself in Richie as he came, crying out as his second orgasm washed over him. It took him a minute to come back to earth. Once he did he realized he’d left marks on Richie’s hips. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, running a hand lovingly over the red skin.

“Eds, if anything you healed me. I am reborn. I may start a new religion based solely on your dick.” Richie replied, collapsing onto the bed after Eddie pulled out. Eddie tied the condom then threw it away, handing Richie a tissue to clean up with as best he could. Once he was done Eddie fell next to him on the bed. Richie pulled him close and kissed him all over, finally landing on his mouth. 

“I’m all sweaty.” Eddie protested as Richie crawled on top of him. 

“I don’t care. Sweat that comes from fucking is sexy.” 

Eddie turned to look at him, enjoying how utterly fucked Richie looked. His hair was wild and his lips were red. He looked debauched and Eddie felt a swell of pride knowing he’d done that. 

Then Richie winced as he moved closer to Eddie, swinging a leg over him. “Are you okay?” Eddie asked, rubbing Richie’s thigh. 

Richie lifted his head, looking surprisingly serious. “Oh I am so much better than okay. I’ve never been fucked like that Eds. I’m gonna need that dick on the regular.” 

Eddie chuckled. “You’re sure?”

“So so fucking sure. I may just need a few recovery days between getting the D from my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Eddie asked, feeling a grin growing on his face. 

“Hell yea.” 

Eddie kissed him again. The two of them lazily made out until Eddie couldn’t stand the sweat. “Let’s take a shower. And maybe change the bedding.” 

“Then we’ll come back here?” Richie asked. “I need cuddles as much as I need dick.”

Eddie nodded. “Promise.” He already couldn’t wait to get Richie back in his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think the other losers ask why Richie starts calling Eddie tripod or do they decide its better not to know?


End file.
